Fight for Your Cub/2018a/Center
The background canvas shows a map and has other things nearby. |-|Nebutori= An assembly competition. The opposing ryo are also shown up top. Duration: Every Wednesday/Friday/Saturday/Sunday during People's Support portion starting at 11:00, 18:00, and 19:00 Rules #When event begins, leader Nebutori will appear on the interface map, and support ryo become units that participate in the event, so players have to fight for their own support ryo. #The victorious ryo rewards not only participating players but also all players in the ryo. #Each onmyoji can only participate in one session of Nebutori per day. #The competition is a race against time, different support ryo will be split into different groups, with each group having no more than 3, the support ryo that defeats Nebutori the quickest wins. #The competition has two parts, when it begins, some players will fight Nebutori inside the house, attempting to deal the most damage. At the same time, other players outside of the house have to defeat different koyo to obtain food to feed to the Nebutori of other ryo, this causes the Nebutori to release skills and increase difficulty, prolonging the time for other ryo to defeat Nebutori. Players have to be level 15 and over to participate, and there is a limit of 400 people per ryo on preview, and limit raised to 8000 on live. Every battle with the Nebutori requires a "breath of Nebutori's yori" and there is a limit of 100 players who can fight Nebutori on preview, other players are in charge of gathering the food. At the end, points are based on the damage to Nebutori and amount of food fed, and players ranked higher are given more rewards. Rewards are distributed by mail. Rewards From the battle, red-white tickets, shikigami medals, orochi scales, and personal medals can be obtained. For the whole ryo, red-white tickets, white daruma shards, blue daruma shards, and personal medals can be obtained. Assembly System randomly assigns the support ryo one or two support ryo as opponents. And the ryo that defeats Nebutori first obtains victory. Players have to be level 15 and over to participate, and there is a limit of 400 people per ryo on preview. Map Battle with the Nebutori requires a "breath of Nebutori's yori" to be obtained from the koyo, and there is a limit of 100 players who can fight Nebutori on preview, players that are defeated can be replaced by others. Other players outside of the house have to defeat different koyo to obtain food to feed to the Nebutori of other ryo, this causes the Nebutori to release skills and increase difficulty, prolonging the time for other ryo to defeat Nebutori. Likewise, other players can do the same. At the end, points are based on the damage to Nebutori and amount of food fed, and players are ranked based on contributions. Also, paper dolls will randomly appear with easter egg incidents. Boss Nebutori has 4 normal skills and 4 special skills. Normal skills will be released in typical rounds and are commonly used by Nebutori. Special skills are activated when the amount of food fed to her reaches a certain amount. Boss Rewards There are two types of rewards. Whole-ryo rewards are given to everyone in the support ryo based on the outcome of the competition. Defeat rewards are given to the players that participated in the battle and were ranked. Note that donation involves only food that was fed, unused material don't count. |-|Red-White Battle= The mechanism is consistently open from the people's support to support duel portion. Every day, the system selects three groups of shikigami and onmyoji can bet on them depending on the medal count for that day. The maximum for one shikigami is 500 tickets. The comparison is made at 22:00 daily and rewards are distributed according: the winner gets 2x the betted amount, the loser gets nothing, if tied, each side gets 1.5x the betted amount. Betting can begin at 0:00 when new pairings are refreshed, while it stops at 20:00. Note that there may be server delay. Competition method # System selects two shikigami per group every day # Onmyoji can support one out of the two Red-White Tickets Can be obtained from shop or completing support missions. One ticket is exchanged at 100 gold. And are automatically converted to thus at the end of the event. |-|Onmyoji Channel= The button replaces the duel button at the end of the event. The dedicated website is https://yys.163.com/2018/jdfyt/ Shows Video broadcasts can be viewed at http://cc.163.com/228070547 FM Station Audio broadcasts use a play button at the side of the screen. Schedule ;Radio :3.7-3.24 20:00-21:00 :3.8-3.25 12:00-13:00 (rebroadcast) ;Shows :3.12-3.23 19:00-20:00 :3.13-3.23 11:00-12:00 (rebroadcast)